Lonely No More
by JSWitch
Summary: Some of you didn't like my summary the first time. So here is a second one. You, Cole(Jack Sparrow), and Will. There it is!
1. The Creature

~Thump~

"What the hell?!" You scream as your cat jumps on top of you, trying to get extra love and affection. You give your pet a quick stroke down its back.

You look around your room seeing if anyone came in while you were asleep. Something is different, but you can't put your finger on it. You go to the window to see your busy, 18th century world around you. You shrug, thinking to yourself that everything is right.

Wait, there is something different. You feel wanted and loved. You never feel like this. You close the curtain, wondering why you felt this way. You take off your nightgown and replace it with your bathrobe. You head to you door with the thoughts of a clean shower. You open your bedroom door, and there _he_ is.

A handsome vision. Dark, piercing, brown eyes, lined with probably charcoal. Long, brown hair, which is slightly matted with braids and medallions and beads woven through out it. He wore a dark, blood red bandana over his hair. He had a dark brown mustache and a grown out goatee that was braided twice. 

He smiles at the sight of you, revealing a few gold teeth, and you can't help but stare at this ruggedly handsome creature standing in front of you. He moves in, putting his arms around your waist. For some reason this seems all too familiar to you, so you put your arms around his neck. Instantly you realize how short you are compared to him. He steps closer to you, so your bodies are pressed up against each other. He brings his head down to you, and you rise up onto your toes. _Why is this okay_, you think to yourself, but quickly decide to ignore your rejecting mind.

He kisses you passionately, and you can't but help returning the kiss. As you do this, he deepens the kiss bringing one of his hands up to your hair and dives in. It's impossible for you not to breathe in his sent of ocean and slight rum. When he breaks away you feel as if you could fly, but you haven't landed yet so you hold onto him tight. 

You start to feel your legs again when he says, "'ello, luv." He said it so soothingly you can't do anything, but bight your lower lip.

~*~ 

"NOOOO!!!" You scream, slamming your head into the pillow several times. It was only a dream. You look around you, finding yourself back in the 21st century.

"Come back, Jack Sparrow," you whisper to yourself, finally finding his name.

You had just seen "Pirate's of the Caribbean" the day before for the second time.

"Why can't you be real? I should of slept longer just to invite him in!!" You yell at nobody in particular. You find yourself back at the age of sixteen, pissed off, but still swooney from that kiss.

"Just another miserable day," you say to yourself. 


	2. Register What?

A/N: Hey there. I didn't know if I would do more so I didn't bother to write and auther's note. Just for all of your info.,I tend to draw my stories from my life. Unluckilly that does not include all of the romantics and crap. Oh well. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really only expected a couple in like five days. You guys gave me eight in three. I'm so happy I'm in tears. Keep up with those reviews tell me what you think should happen, because I'm trying to entertain you gyes out there. Oh, and I almost forgot. I don't own Jack sparrow or any characters from PotC. I really wish I did though (anime river tears flow down my cheeks). And don't worry you Will lovers there will Will in this story. I can promise you that. It just might take some time.

Now, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stretch, and force yourself to climb out of bed. You try to remind yourself that this isn't the 18th century and that you live in a small, boring town called Grass Valley. You might as well live in the country, you think to yourself. A shower does seem very tempting, and just as done in the dream you replace you nightgown with a robe. You walk slowly to your bedroom door, wondering if the same thing might happen. You walk up to the door and lay your hand on the knob hoping that _he_ will be there once more. Turning the knob, you realize just how many butterflies your stomach holds. You open the door, with hope in your heart, only to find that stupid cat of yours sleeping the day away. Feeling depressed and lonely once again, you walk into the bathroom, turn the shower water on, waiting impatiently for the warm water to come. 

~*~

After the nice shower, you slip your robe back on and attempt to dry your hair with your towel, hoping that today it won't puff out as it did the day before. You walk to your bedroom with the hope of a pirate standing there. You open the door, but see nothing except for a life-size cardboard figure of Lagolas, from Lord of the Rings, that a friend had given you as a birthday present. You brush your hair and find a cute outfit, all the while not getting the dream out of your head. Never before had a dream stuck with you for this long, although most of your dreams never contained a gorgeous pirate who finds you attractive in every way. You sigh and try to shake it off, but all you get from that is dizzy. 

Walking to your kitchen you think of what excuse you should give your mom, just so you can out of the house and walk the streets of Grass Valley. 

"Hey, Mom, me and some friends are going to get together near K-mart today. We just want to hang out and do some window shopping." Your mom looks up from the table placing her fork on her plate of eggs. 

"Who all is going?"

"Oh, you know, Jessie, Elise, and some people that they invited."

"What time?"

"Eleven, if it's okay with you."

"Okay, but we leave in ten minutes to get there on time. Oh, get milk for me when you're at the store. I forgot to get some yesterday."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." You give her a halfhearted kiss on the head and go to search out breakfast. 

~*~

"Thanks for the ride, mom," you say getting out of the car.

"Here's ten, for lunch and only lunch. And here's five for the milk"

"Bye, Mom"

"Be careful," she says before she drives off, with out a care in the world.

You aimlessly wonder around for a while, just starting to get used to your freedom. No one else was coming. You never invited anyone else. You head for the little used CD store on the corner, realizing just how lonely and miserable you are. You see several couples through out your day. _Where's a gun or a knife when you need one, _you think to yourself as you walk past a cuddling couple. _Get a damn room already_; you think when see another couple making out like there was no tomorrow. 

~*~

You go to the store, find some milk, and go to the cash register, only to find the man of your dreams. Literally. It's Jack, but younger. A wave of emotions hits you. You wonder if he had a dream too. He rings up the milk, tells you the amount ($3.14), and finally looks up at you to take the money. You see familiarity in his eyes, and you can tell something is wrong, because his jaw has completely dropped.

"You know it's rude to stare," you tell him, finally finding your English vocabulary.

"I'm sorry. Butdo I know from some where," he says feeling dumb and wanting to say _I had a dream about you last night_, but knew that you would blow him off, thinking that it was a pick up line. 

You hand him the money, and look at his nametag. "Cole," you say softly.

"Hmm?" 

"Your name tag."

"Oh," he says shortly.

"That's a nice name," he nods at your statement. You decide to go against your mind and take advantage of this situation. "Hey I don't usually ask people this, butdo you want to have lunch with me. I meanonce you can get a break," you start to blush turning your head down facing the counter. God, you can barely talk to him with out stuttering.

"Sure," he says with no sign of thought about it. "Let me just finish with these people and then we can go. You can sit in that chair over there til I'm done." He points to a chair on display in the corner. 

"Okay," you say, barely able to believe what you just did. As you wait, you realize for the second time today, how many butterflies are in your stomach.

"Aboutsixteen," you say to yourself hoping no one heard that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't worry. The next chapter will be up in a day or two.


	3. The Second Creature of Your Day

Wow! You gyes are the greatest. I now have twelve reviews. I only needed two. I feel the water works coming on. I Just can't get enough of that Sparrow! I wish I owned him and Will. But, do I?! NO!! Oh well, life will go on. I think this gets a little too cute in this chapter, but if you don't like it, just stop reading it. I love all of your reviews. And for those of you out there that think I won't take your suggestions seriously, I would really like to know what you are smoking. I get to all of the reviews and listen to every single one of them. R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sit and wait for what seems like forever. To pass your time, you watch his flustered face. It's incredibly handsome and very similar to that of your beloved Jack Sparrow's. His dark, piercing eyes are not lined with charcoal, but that gave him a look of soft kindness. His hair is the same brown, but much shorter. It does, though, have a little shagginess to it. He has no braids, medallions, or beads, either. He wore no red bandana, but does have something red hanging out of his pocket in his black baggy jeans. You notice he has all white teeth, no gold ones. He does have, though, a small, dark brown mustache, but only a slight goatee (in other words no two braids). He is utterly handsome when flustered. You realize, for the second time today, just how many butterflies are in your stomach.

"Aboutsixteen," you say to yourself, zoning off into the far wall of the store. 

"Sixteen what?" says a familiar voice. You practically jump out of your skin. Looking up, you see that beautiful creature.

"Huh? Ohnothing. I was just reminding myself of something," you say, once again stuttering and blushing. He smiles kindly down to you, offering his hand to help you out of your chair. 

"So, can I have the name of the lovely girl I'm taking to lunch?"

"First, I'm paying for my own lunch. Second, the place is your choice. I don't really care. Third," you go on for a couple of seconds. After you stop your ranting, you freely give him your name. 

"How does Denny's sound? It's just a three to five minute walk from here."

"Sure," you say, wanting to thank him for its simplicity.

You two walk silently to your destination. You can feel how nervous he is, and think of how much more nervous you are. Occasionally, your hands bump and brush against each other, and are followed by a "Sorry" and a "That's okay". _Why can't I think of anything to say,_ you think to yourself, but decide to enjoy just being in this beautiful creature's presence. You notice then that the red thing in his pocket is a red bandana and is now over his hair. 

~*~

Soon you get to your destination, and are quickly seated. Your waitress comes and you both ask for sodas. The service seems very fast, to your dislike, but that probably came from the fact that it was one o'clock and the crowds had already left. 

You start asking questions about him and his life, and end up with all the right answers. Your waitress comes back with your drinks. Teasingly and playfully you play with the straw, stirring around the ice and making simple gesture. He smiles at this with a slight blush, and confidently gets out of his booth and slides into yours, smoothly putting his arm around your shoulders. At this movement you feel confident enough to rest your head on his shoulder. 

All the rest of lunch went like this. Questions about each other and the closeness between each question. 

~*~

Lunch passed all to quickly. The check came, and everything just kind of ended, leaving you feeling, once again, completely and totally empty. _All good things come to an end, _you think to yourself. 

"So, can I get your number. I'd like to see you again," he asks, now extremely blushing. 

"What school do you go to? You don't look old enough to be going to college." His answer to this is (what a coincadinc) the very same high school you go to!

"My family just moved here. And, only for ears, I didn't have a girlfriend there," he adds. You blush and feel the pounding on the cage of your chest. 

"My number is," you write it on a napkin signing your name with a heart. "You know, you don't have to go yet. My mom won't come for another hour," you say confidently. _Wow, did I just say that,_ you think to yourself, with concern of your well being.

~*~

You two talk and walk, just like old friends. You both know each other really well, now. You stop and admire the puppies in the window of the pet shop, but mainly walk and talk. When you get to Right Aid, he buys you a red rose with no thorns. _Wow, could this get any better,_ you think, blushing at the thought of a good bye kiss. 

"What are you looking at? Do you see a hot guy?" His mind is going wild at the sight of you. 

"What are you talking about?" The curiosity from his question is getting to you. 

"You're blushing," he puts rather simply.

"Oh," he cuts you off.

"Don't tell me, you have a boyfriend and you were just thinking about him," he says, sadness running through his eyes. 

"Yeah, actually I do," you say boldly and cheerfully. "At least, I hope I do, Cole."

"Yeah, I guess you do, now," he says with a look of happy pride. He reaches for your hand and intertwines your fingers with his. You stop walking and look up to stare at him. Your eyes are locked and there's no way that you can even try to move your head away. You see an entire world of happiness within those dark chocolate eyes. _God, kiss me already!_

**HONK, HONK**!

Your mom is in the car calling you. _Perfect timing._

"Call me, and thanks for everything!" you say quickly, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, mom? When does school start?" you ask as you drive away.

"MmmI think next Monday."

"Oh," you say. Your heart is filled with joy that you only have to wait a week.

~~~~~~~


	4. It's a Boy!

You gyes. You are just too kind. I do love you all, you do know that right. Everyone deserves one of those life size cardboard thingies of Jack Sparrow. Don't worry, once again, I am reminding you that Will will be in this story. I'm just taking my sweet time to get to him. Enjoy the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week goes by so extremely slow. Did time go back for a day? Oh well. Life will, eventually, go on.

It seems like the only thing you have to look forward to is, maybe, a call from a friend, or maybe your newfound boyfriend! EEEEEE! The week before school starts and you already have a boyfriend. Could life get any better?

YES! Life can get better. And, it already has. You replay the date you just had the day before. Okay, time for back tracking.

~*~

He called you! Cole! OMG! (I believe that hyper-ventilating is an order.) It went like this:

"Hey, my tone deaf teenage daughter!" This is how your mom enjoys getting your attention. 

"Yeah?!" This was a very unfelt yell. You were in the middle of reading your favorite magazine.

"Phone!"

"Who is it?!"

"It's a booyy! He says his name is Cole!" At this, you jump off of your bed and dash for the phone as if it is the most important thing in your life.

"I'm co-coming! Hey, Cole?" You're out of breath from doing the hundred-yard dash across your house. Your mom just kinda slinks into the background.

"I'm pretty sure that's me," he says with the slight hint of a sarcastic question in his voice. Your heart goes wild as you hear that amazing voice on the other end of the line. At that moment you wish you had a video pone. But, wait, he would have to see you in pajamas and your hair was in complete ruins.

"So, um," he was stuttering and completely red with a deep blush. Your voice sent chills through his body, but yet gave him that warm pumping rush of adrenaline. 

"Yeah?" you say impatiently. "What is it?" _Calm down, don't push him_. 

"You want to get together tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Hope and curiosity are spreading through you like a wild fire. 

"Yeah," he says, quite nervously.

"Hold on," you cover the speaker with your hand. "EEEhEEhEEE!" (That was you giving a half laugh half squeal) "Hi, I'm back," you say, now slightly out of breath once again.

"What was that noise?" 

"Ohum that was the cat. She's been going crazy lately."

"So, do you want to get together?" He has the worst case of knots in that hot stomach of his.

"Oh, yeah! I would love to. What time?" Your heart is racing slightly.

"Umwhenever, works for me," he says extremely relieved to hear your answer. 

"Hold on, let me check my calendar," you set the phone down. "Hey, mom, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Me and my friend want to get together tomorrow," you pick up the phone, "Hey, Cole, could you pick me up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Mom, he'll pick me up."

"Yeah, but I just wanna knowwhen do I get to meet your new boyfriend."

"Ha ha mom. Cole? Yeah, I'm good anytime." _God, life is so good, _you think cheerfully.

"Okayhowz I pick you up at 11:30." A cute, romantic thought just hit him. "Yeah, 11:30."

"Sure. Anything special I need to wear?"

"I would suggest jeans and T'." _God, I'm good,_ he thinks with a smirk.

"Okay, well you need to know how to get to my house," you say, thinking, _he's gonna know where I live!_

You two talk for a bit before hanging up. You lay on your bed wondering what he has planned for the two of you tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you like? I want to know the truth. I enjoy having people mad/annoyed with me. That's what I enjoy about my life. Keep reviewin'! ; )


	5. Is That Even Possible?

Okay, so I've said this a billion times. I have to say it again. I love all of you. You're reviews really helped me through a tight spot. Idon't own any part of PotC. I wish I did though! ^_^ R&R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day goes by so slowly, but that small conversation (yeah right!) really helped push an hour by. Even if it did end suddenly when your mom needed to use the phone. _What an amazing guy. I finally have an a actual life now. Small, but a life, all the same. _You think to yourself.

You lie on your bed as the minutes go bye, just thinking of that boy friend of yours. You only get up once, to feed your neglected stomach an apple. But, back to the bed you go. You doze off into a light sleep, and just catnap the day away. 

~*~

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

You slam the pillow over your head as you feel the heat of the sun licking your cheek. 

"God, a new alarm clock is an order." It takes you a minute to realize what day it is, the fact that you slept through the night, and why you wanted to get up at ten a.m. Cole is taking you out! You take your time, trying to look just right.

~*~

**DING! DONG!**

"Bye, Mom. See you later."

"No later then 10:30!"

"Bye, Mom! Hi, Cole!"

"Hi. How are you?" Really, you are trying to contain your heart from jumping down the street without you. God, every time you look, or even just hear, this guy you go crazy.

"I'm fine," you are able to say cool calmly. "How are you?"

"I'm goodnow." Your heart jumps at this, and you shudder inwardly. He puts his arm around your waist, walking you to the passenger side of his old hand-me-down Honda. He opens the door, looking sweetly into your eyes, like he's trying to read your soul. He waits, patiently, until you're completely in the car to close the door.

~*~

Time goes on and you still don't know where you are going, but the music, conversation, and company is soooo pleasant. 

~*~

"We're here," he says kind of abruptly. You look around getting acclimated to the scenery. You're at a park. There is mostly grass. Near the parking lot is a small brook that sounds alive and happy. At the other end is a small pond, and a play ground. Everything between was grass. There was only one family there, over at the playground. That didn't bother you, whatsoever. You get out of the car and follow your Jack Sparrow look alike to the trunk of the car. He opens it for you to find a picnic basket and blanket. How sweet of him. He apparently thought this all out.

~*~

The turkey sandwiches had gone quickly. Same as the other snacks and drinks that were brought. You were now both on your backs. The only thing between you and the grass was that red wool blanket. The conversation was nice, but the arm under your head and hand stroking your arm soothingly soft was even better. The conversation had flip-flopped several times. Who knew how many topics you had gone through?

"So, where are you from, originally?" you ask with a bit curiosity. You two had just talked a topic to death.

"Originally? Well, I was born in Florida, but we moved here, California, but that was down in Davis. I lived there from age seven to sixteen. I just had my birthday a month ago, and then we moved here, three weeks ago."

"What was it like in Florida?" _Yeah, sure now it's hard to find a topic,_ you think to yourself.

"Well,I don't really remember. I guess it was just a place I lived. It never really seemed important there."

"So,is it important here?" You just wanted to hear that husky voice of his, which he uses when he's trying to be romantic.

"Well, I'm not so sure. Next time I move, I just might forget all that I left here," he says teasing you.

"Oh, thanks a bunch!" You give a wimpy punch to his stomach. He grabs your arm and pulls you closer to him (is that even possible?). Your heart is racing, and a rush of adrenaline pushes its way to your brain and, if possible, down to your toes. His nose lightly brushes your own, his eyes boring into yours. You've been waiting for this moment ever since that wonderful dream of yours (if you don't know what I mean you need to reread chapter one!).

"Ow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry! I let my hand fly! I honestly didn't know what I had written until I reread it myself. Don't hate me, because I do love you all. R&R!


	6. Frisbees Should Die!

I'm soooo sorry I left you all hanging. I came down with a bad cold, and haven't been able to do much of anything. Well here it is, and no evil clifhangers. By the way, I don't own anything to do with the characters of Pirate's of the Caribbean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His nose lightly brushes your own, and his deep brown eyes were boring into your own. You've been wanting this since that wonderful dream of yours (if you don't know what I'm talking about, you need to reread chapter one).

"Ow! What the-!" You stop yourself from screaming "hell" when you see a seemingly five year old girl running towards you to collect the Frisbee her brother let run away. Well, that just ruined your moment!

"You okay?" Cole's checking the back of your head far any bumps or buises. Even though he does have slightly callused hands, his touch was so gentle you shudder slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a Frisbee." Sarcasm was slipping its way into your voice. You looked into those worried, puppy brown eyes of his, and couldn't help but get lost there. He lies back down and breathes in deeply, just taking everything in. You lie back down also, once again placing your head on his arm. You're lying on your side, facing Cole, with your arm around his waste, holding him tight to you.

The conversation resumes in a couple of minutes, but since I'm drawing a blank, you get to pick the topics you skipped through. The conversation was nice and fun, and it gave you a reason not to move away from him.

Cole looked amazing at this angle. In fact, he liked amazing at any angle. 

Several minutes go by, when he begins to get up.

"Come on. We're gonna be late if we stay any longer."

Damn! Couldn't you just have a couple of more minutes? You could have stayed there forever. But, what were you two gonna be late for? He senses how confused you are and pulls two movie tickets out of his back pocket! =D They're Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Happy day! _I get to have Jack Sparrow two times, at once!_

He can tell you're happy, so to make you blush a little, he leans in and places a loving kiss on your cheek. _Was his face actually that close to mine? Eeeheeheeheeheehee!_ His attempt to make you blush worked very well. 

~*~

You get there at the perfect time. Right before the crowd gets there, but not so early that you have to wait forever for the movie to start. You step in the theatre listening to the faint music. No one is there, it's completely empty. You've been to this theatre before, so you lead the way to your favorite seat. 

He willingly follows you. After all, he did have all of this planned out just to your liking. He even called your mom, when you were asleep, just to see what you enjoyed doing. You plop down in the chair, getting used to the comfort of the cushion (this is a nice theatre where the seats rock and the drink holders can be pushed up). Cole smoothly raises the cup holder that would have been between the two of you, before sitting down and wrapping his tan, muscular arm around you. 

"Guess what," he says lovingly locking your eyes with his. 

"What?" you ask just as soothingly. You notice then, looking into his eyes, that the brown iris' are lined with a dark black circle. You can tell what's happening, and happily give in to his suductful stare.

"Chicken butt!" Before you have time to respond he closes the few inches between you with a lovingly gentle, yet world spinning kiss. You return the kiss with an incredible amount of passion. He keeps giving for several more moments. And whom are you going to complain to, so you keep taking the passion that was meant for only you. The kiss goes on and on, along with the spinning world around you. Apparently, it wasn't just a kiss, because when you break apart and open your eyes, the room was slightly crowded with sitting people who weren't there before the world turning kiss. 

"Wow." That's the only word that makes its way to your mouth. The taste of his soft sweet lips lingers for quite some time. You snuggle into him for the rest of the movie.

~*~

So, that was the extent of your date. Nowto fast forward to your first day of school.

~*~

After the amazing date, the week went by pretty quick. Especially since he called you once a day! 

Also, your best friend called. You hadn't heard from him all summer, because he went to visit relatives. Will and you have known each other for many years. You know all the secrets he has to hold. Since the first time you met there was no way of pulling you apart, best buds till the end. You couldn't wait to see him!

The night before school starts, you dream of your two favorite boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like? Well, at least I do. R&R!


	7. Not Will!

Hey all. I'm so sorry. I've been sick. I can't think, which means I can't write. But, for those of you who like slash I am putting a story up about Will and Jack called Sweeping and Mopping! Once again I don't own anything except maybe Will Marzola. I love you baby! On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Uhhggrr! I don't want to get up," you say pulling the covers off of you.

~*~

You walk out of the parking lot and over to the office door who you have for advisory this year. A-211, Mrs. Payton, in the chemistry room. 

As you start to turn around, something strange happens. You notice your feet aren't touching the ground anymore and your being swung around kind of forcefully. Your set down on the ground, and when you look up you see your wonderful look alike of Will Turner. It was amazing how your Will Marzola looked like Will Turner.

"Oh my God! Will!" You jump back on him and give a squeal of delight. He swings you around a couple more times, just laughing.

"Where were ya? I thought you were going to be home a week ago," you ask not being able to wipe the huge grin off of your face.

"We had to change our plans."

"Ohh! So, I see. I'm not important enough for you to call!"

"No. Nothing like that. I was just busy!" He's always very good at shoving his foot in his mouth. You understand him though, so you let him off the hook. 

"So, how was Britain this year?" His relatives live there.

"It was just as nice as last year. I need to take you next year." He has a slight British accent that he brought home with him.

"OO! And you'd pay for my ticket, and food, and hotel! I'd love to!" Sarcasm was very distinct.

"Maybe not." You had just ruined a wonderful thought of his. "Hey, do you know that guy, there?" Will motions to a tall boy behind you.

When you turn around you see the entire movie in front of you. Will on one side and Jack on the other. 

"Cole!" You jumped into his arms. His arms open wide to catch your half fall. He squeezes you tight, not wanting to let you go. All thoughts of Will are lost.

When he lets you go, you realize Will is behind you, mouth dropped to his chest. Will couldn't believe what he was seeing. After everything. _Stop it Will! Don't look jealous!_

You could tell something was definitely wrong with Will, but you ignored it. You were with your Cole!

"Will, this is Cole, my boyfriend." There was a slight pause. You wanted to makesure Will was okay. "Cole this is Will. He's my best friend! I've known Will since about first grade." Cole seemed a little uneasy about this friend, but you trusted him so he wasn't going to argue.

Cole could tell there was something that Will felt for you, but he shrugged it off. _She likes me, not Will. ME!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's short. please review.


End file.
